


Детские фобии

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: За перекрёстком [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Пэйн, Итачи и Саске живут в доме Наруто, в Конохе, под предлогом политического убежища у пятого Хокаге.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Morita, Rileniya  
> Отдельное спасибо Senbai и Karell за помощь.
> 
> Махровое AU относительно манги, намёки на инцест, элементы стёба. Пэйн совсем ООС, так как характер его продумывался задолго до раскрытия героя в манге. Фик 2008 года.

В стеклянной пепельнице, измазанной сигаретной сажей с одного бока, кучковались бычки. Недокуренная сигарета, аккуратно прислоненная к выщербленной стенке, тлела и дымилась, осыпаясь хрупкими пирамидками пепла. Наблюдать за этим можно было вечно.  
В открытую форточку, крохотную, квадратную, задувал весенний ветерок, теребил застиранную занавеску и доносил птичий гомон, смешанный с запахом мокрых веток и почек, приправленный солнечными зайчиками, как корица на сладких булочках.  
Распускалось утро, переходящее в знойный полдень. Комната наполовину тонула в тенях зеленого сада, наполненная сизо-белесым сигаретным дымом и пылью, которая клубилась в хаотичном танце из-за сквозняков. Сбившаяся и съехавшая простыня подметала одним концом деревянный пол, заваленный одеждой разного размера и разворошенной аптечкой. На все это, сверху, была аккуратно водружена раскрытая, перевернутая обложкой вверх книга, придавленная свитком, нашпигованным сюрикенами, как канапе – зубочистками. Каждому, кто неосмотрительно мог ворваться в дверь спальни, – грозило неминуемо напороться на них, а потом подорваться на печати из пресловутого свитка.  
С другой стороны кровати, изголовьем приставленной к стене, валялась большая плюшевая белая змея, по крайней мере, именно так решили идентифицировать жители дома очередное рукодельное творение Узумаки Наруто. Игрушка периодически подрабатывала подушкой, а теперь, словно бы с укоризной, взирала на бардак.  
Саске мысленно вздохнул и, собрав остатки воли в кулак, нашел в себе силы протянуть руку к тумбочке у кровати и затушить несчастную сигарету. На его затылок в этот момент лениво легла прохладная ладонь.  
Находясь в полудрёме, Итачи сонно провел по влажным черным прядям брата длинными пальцами, с накрашенными, по старой привычке, ногтями и почувствовал легкий, беззвучный вздох. Отбросив с лица Саске прядь волос, он пощекотал невесомым движением загрубевшую от спаррингов с чужими кулаками кожу на скулах брата.  
– У тебя сердце бьется, – невпопад вдруг ляпнул Саске, осознав лишь в следующее мгновение весь идиотизм своего заявления. Лежать на брате было удобно, хотя тот похудел от череды тяжелых болезней так, что они весили почти одинаково. Ничего, Пэйн говорил, что Итачи в кои-то веки идет на поправку, и скоро они все начнут тренироваться с прежней нагрузкой и интенсивностью.  
Под ладонями – ребра Итачи. Тот фыркнул, не то от раздражающего, не то от щекотного ощущений, вызванных движениями Саске. Дыхание младшего брата, словно бы неловко, касалось его кожи, тяжелая голова давила на грудь, но ему было вполне уютно, хотя и не очень удобно…  
– У меня могло его и не быть, – с опозданием отозвался Итачи, вспоминая слова Пэйна о своей новой* физиологии. Саске нахмурился, беспокойно завозился, сбивая постельное белье окончательно. Потом, на что-то решившись, приподнялся и пристально посмотрел в лицо брата, трогая его сухие губы и о чем-то пытливо размышляя.  
– Его у тебя раньше и не было, – с обидой пробормотал Саске спустя время, заметив вздернутый уголок рта брата, и, уложив голову обратно, добавил совершенно детскую мысль, однажды высказанную Наруто. – Я знаю, его тебе Пэйн сделал. Он может.  
Тычок в лоб. Такая ностальгия. Саске ухмыльнулся, а потом и вовсе улыбнулся, совсем как в забытом детстве.  
– Ну что, я пойду?  
Саске незаметно скорчил гримасу и с неудовольствием, смешанным с надеждой, спросил:  
– Уже пора?  
– Не совсем. Тебе еще рано, а я, пожалуй, встану.  
За стеной раздался топот ног, судя по звуку – это был Наруто.  
– Эй, Учиха, кончайте обниматься!  
– А тебе, небось, завидно, придурок?! – в тон ему ответил Саске, чувствуя, как начинает злиться. Итачи к тому времени, зевая и сонно потирая глаза, уже встал на ноги.  
В комнату просунулась взъерошенная, светловолосая голова.  
– Саске-теме, не думал, что ты можешь бояться такой ерунды!  
– Пошел на хрен! – в Наруто полетела плюшевая змея, а вслед за ней несчастный свиток с сюрикенами. Но Наруто ловко увернулся, и в коридоре что-то бабахнуло.  
– Извини, добэ, я свой вазелин в ванной оставил!  
Не имея возможности ответить физической расправой над глумящимся, Учиха Саске попытался активировать Шаринган, но получил по морде собственной плюшевой змеёй.  
Итачи, беззлобно посмеиваясь, натягивал тем временем на себя майку, не вмешиваясь в привычную перебранку, но зорко следя, чтобы в препирательствах не перегнули палку.

– Фууу, зачем вы тут накурили?! – ловко протиснувшись в комнату мимо свирепо сверкающего глазами Саске, Наруто прошёлся, легко маневрируя между разбросанными вещами, до окна и широким движением распахнул его.  
– Итачи, ты зачем курил?  
– Чтоб отвлечься.  
– Э? От чего?  
Наруто озадаченно уставился сначала на Итачи, потом на Саске, сидящего на кровати и завернутого в одеяло по самые уши, похожего в этот момент на нахохлившегося воробья. Нет, скорее, вороненка. В синих глазах моментально вспыхнуло любопытство, схожее с выражением, промелькнувшим в черных глазах Саске.  
Итачи меланхолично посмотрел в окно и медленно улыбнулся.  
– Ну, Саске, может, и страдает фобией к банкам и горчичникам…  
Он многозначительно замолк, вспоминая, как его братик считал, что банки и горчичники – это такие своеобразные пиявки, жрущие людей за спину, так как все члены клана Учиха и несчастные (имевшие неосторожность попасться на глаза больными старому "лекарю"), кому при Саске их ставили, – истошно вопили. Горчичники и банки деда Учиха, которого уже никто не помнил, но помнили его народные методы лечения, оставляли на коже такие следы и так жглись, что сам Фугаку порой отпускал крепкие словечки по поводу их ядрености. А пример для подражания – старший брат – морщился и шипел!  
В результате маленький Саске отчаянно боялся "этих пиявок" и не отпускал маму и брата от себя ни на шаг, когда его лечили, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда банки надо снимать. Это для Саске было особенно актуально, потому что, если пиявки начнут его «жрать» – родные успеют спасти горе-больного. Дошло до того, что сам Фугаку, суровый отец семейства, закрывал глаза на подобные выходки сыновей.  
  
Саске зло покраснел до корней волос и предупреждающе зашипел на Наруто, который расплылся в гадкой улыбке, и не преминул обиженно зыркнуть на брата исподлобья. Затем протестующе и возмущённо рявкнул:  
– Неправда! И что с того?! Я только хоте…  
– Я знаю, – оборвал его Итачи со странными нотками в голосе. – Но, понимаешь, Саске, я тоже не железный, а ты больно уж соблазнительно возишься, лежа на мне.  
– И что? – непонимающе спросили Саске и Наруто.

– А то, что у меня от сигаретного дыма в концентрированном количестве ужасно щиплет в носу. Знаешь, есть такая аллергическая реакция. Очень хорошо позволяет отвлечься от мыслей об этом... – Итачи ехидно улыбнулся и шлепнул Наруто по заднице.  
– Ах ты, сволочь! – воскликнул Саске, но Итачи уже утек за дверь, наглым образом помахав ручкой на прощание.  
– Только горчичники не снимайте!  
Снизу послышался голос Пэйна:  
– Кашу есть будете?  
Наруто, попытавшийся было выскочить за старшим Учиха в коридор, занырнул обратно в комнату и серьезно уставился на Саске.  
– Кашу будешь?  
– Не хочу, – отрезал тот.  
Наруто проказливо улыбнулся.  
– Тебе помочь избавиться от этой гадости?  
– Нельзя, – кисло отозвался младший Учиха, остервенело грызя кончик одеяла. А он-то думал, что брат просто пригрелся и мирно дрыхнет под ним, а тот… гад…  
– Ну, меня эти хрени, в отличие от Итачи, не смущают.  
Ухмыляясь совсем уж откровенно, Наруто навалился на друга, опрокидывая его обратно на кровать. Спину защипало от горчичников интенсивнее, и, поморщившись, Саске лишь коротко пробубнил:  
– И почему мой брат не настолько наглая и озабоченная задница, как ты?  
– Не-а, он такой. Просто ещё и вредный – совсем как ты, – сообщил Наруто со всё той же довольной и сияющей физиономией.  
На такое заявление Саске лишь хмыкнул и неуклюже Наруто обнял.  
  
Пейн отложил прихватку и окинул взглядом милый сердцу кухонный натюрморт: Итачи за столом с чашкой кофе.  
– В принципе, заниматься сексом с больным не всегда полезно, но на самом деле, не противопоказано вообще…  
– Пэйн, ты не поверишь, – Итачи криво улыбнулся, – но горчичников и банок боится не только мой брат. У меня, знаешь ли, с детства к ним особое предубеждение...  
Лицо Пэйна, многое повидавшего и слышавшего на своем веку, – непроизвольно вытянулось.  
– Только прошу тебя, как один шиноби другого, никому об этом не говори!  
По дому, расплескиваясь по коридорам и лестницам и пружиня о стены, пронесся раскатистый смех экс-лидера Акацки.  
– В следующий раз… я обязательно… вас обоих… облеплю ими и… ох… заставлю трахаться, пока они не отвалятся сами, – выдавил сквозь гомерический хохот Пэйн и добавил с сарказмом, – для преодоления фобий, Итачи-сан.  
И вновь расхохотался.  
Сверху донеслись стоны, говорящие сами за себя.  
Итачи, закусив губу, подумал, что, может быть, он зря продинамил брата и в грубой шутке Пэйна есть зерно здравой идеи.  
  
  
_*Здесь пришлось бы долго и нудно объяснять то, что описано в оригинале, почему и как случилась эта "новая физиология". Совершенно лишняя информация для сей истории. Поэтому этот пробел оставляю на свой собственный авторский произвол._

**Author's Note:**

> арты by Gari Weasel
> 
> [](http://radikal.ru/F/i004.radikal.ru/1104/2f/4cb10b2772df.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> [](http://radikal.ru/F/s48.radikal.ru/i120/1104/12/7a3efd74d52d.jpg.html) [](http://radikal.ru/F/s59.radikal.ru/i166/1104/aa/284b88a51789.jpg.html)


End file.
